Dreams:Beast of Blood
by DarkasNight
Summary: Integra has been having some Very dangerous dreams,AxI,IxAi know the summury sucks, but please R
1. The Dream

Author notes: do you know how hard it is to do a I/A pairning and keep them in charecter? This is Hard

Dreams

Not again...Integra thought.  
Integra for nights it had been the same... the same nightmare over and over for the past two weeks.  
She was being attacked and raped by monsters in that nightmare and each day it seemed to get progressively worse... and she was getting very unnerved by it.  
she was already crying because of the dream...

Then she noticed the unusual deep shadow in the corner.  
"What do YOU want"  
"You called"  
"WHAT"  
"I thought someone was killing you ! You screaming my name at the top of those bloody lungs of yours"  
Integra weeping still..."What is the matter master"  
He was now sitting on the bed in front of her. She wondered when he got so sensitive.  
"Leave Alucard"  
"Do you really want me to"  
"Yes I'm fine as you can obviously see, Now Get Out"  
Alucard disappears.

She suddenly wished as she heard the thunderclap that she didn't turn him away. She suddenly suppressed the thoughts that were surfacing in her mind. She would never get in anyway sexual with Alucard would she? Though she would admit she never forgot that her pet vampire was male.

It was just about time for her to get up, so there was no use going back to bed. So she decided after debating with herself for ten minutes to get a shower and get dressed for the days work.

While she was in the shower she once again saw the abnormal dark shadow but this time it had squeezed it self under the toilet.

"The perv" Integra thought "looking at women in the shower how discusting!" She got out and got dressed.

Later that day...

Integra went to retire. The day had went as it usually does, signing papers, sending out the sqads, tons of useless talk. nothing out of the usual.

Later that night...while Integra sleeps her dream comes to haunt her...

Now the Dream was vivid. She saw herself chained up in a strange church but she couldn't tell what was so wtong about it... then it hit her like a bullet.  
the saints of the chuch were pictured with either bat wings or as demons. The rails were sculpted with gargoyles and dragons. There were six priests dressed in blood red velvet. It was then she noticed the crusifix was upside down.  
"OH GOD!" Integra thought Then she heard "Bring on the sacrifices"  
She watched as these inocent ragged people were broght to feed these vampires. They forced her to watch as every drop of blood was taken. She watched as the high priest slid his hand into the chest of a young man to rip out his beating heart and drain it dry. Then all the bodies were cast into the fire beneath the wrongly strung crusifix.  
Suddenly for a moment every thing seemed still and quiet.  
"Integra..." the high preist croonedwalking slowly up to her.  
"Integra I can make you what I am now or later...what is best of all its my choice"  
the preist had white hair and demonic unearthly green eyes.  
"What should i do to her?" he asked "...cut her throat..."screamed one.  
"scar her flesh" said another.  
"rip out her heart and blead it dry"  
"What heart?"sceamed the priest"This woman has no heart to rip out! unless you mean that damned block of ice in her chest!" "Rape Her! That Damn Virgin is a pain in all our ass's!

Then it became a large chorus of "rape hers".

She was filled with fear as the white haired priest with his demonic green eyes stood watching her as they shouted.  
She began to scream as he riped off what little clothing she had on. She began to scream Alacard's name over and over."Alucard!...Alucard come to me!" 


	2. Authors note

authors note

i know it been along time since i have started this, i plan now on updating it, i'm just wait to get some confirmation from somone one wether or not they let me barrow some ideas, i will update as soon as possible, sorry for not updating in so long, have been havin...err..Religious Problems thanks again 


End file.
